Mirror Journals
by Nebelwand
Summary: Life is hard and unjust, so George makes a wish and a few Greek gods send a group of journals to the past, the journals mirror the life the Potter siblings have already endured then continues telling the next 13 years. Will they change things, or will it all be for naught? AU, multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** : ** Harry Potter and it's entirety belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just writing fanfiction for the awesome series

* * *

**2008**

After opening his presents George Weasley, a tall, built, red-headed man excused himself for a minute, after a minute I (Star Potter, a metamorphmagus with dark purple hair and light purple eyes) excused myself and followed him out into the night. The night was so quiet that all I had to do was listen and I could hear him breathing. His shoulders were slumped and he looked like he was thinking about the past. Slowly and cautiously I made my way over to him, stepping loudly to get his attention so I wouldn't spook him. When he realized I was there he simply looked up, he didn't move to grab his wand, he simply looked up excepting whoever was there, either they were friend or enemy and he didn't seem to care.

_"What's bothering you so much Georgie?"_

_"10 years Star, it's been 10 years and we still haven't won. What if we never win?"_

_"We will win, if you remember the first Wizarding War lasted 11 years, the second lasted 3 years, so by my calculations we still have four years until we should start worrying about not winning."_

Chuckling slightly his shoulders picked themselves up and he straightened his back before turning to look at me:

_"Since we've been on the run you've been telling us all these muggles fairy tales right?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"What's the one about stars and wishes?"_

_"Well, muggles believe that if you wish on a star, your wish will come true. Some say you can't tell anyone, others say it doesn't matter, some say it has to be the first star you see, the brightest and some say whichever one you want. But every one of them agrees, that there's something about stars that make them believe in magic."_

_"So, according to the muggles, if I wished on a star that things didn't turn out this way, that moldy shorts never grew to power, and we didn't lose so many of our friends and family, then I have a chance it'll come true?"_

_"In theory, yes. But, then we could be raised differently, we might never become friends, Harry might never have been my brother, he might never have been given the chance to fall in love with Luna, you and Angelina might never have admitted your feelings, and Fred and I might never have gotten the chance to fall in love. Everything could be different. If that wish did come true, we would never know, we might know our friends but we wouldn't love them as the family we now know them as."_

Silence again followed her little speech, and when he didn't say anything in return she turned and started walking back inside. When she was a few feet away she turned around and told him one last thing before going inside:

_"And George, tell me, would it be worse to have them and not love them or to love them and not have them?"_

After she closed the door George looked up at the brightest star, the first star he had seen and made his wish:

_"I don't know how this is supposed to work but little star, away up there, I wish, more than anything that, that things were different, that we had, maybe not all of them, but most of our family at least, but also, if it's not too much, I wish we could remember what we've been through, so we don't lose each other. But I only want the wish if I get both parts because J's right, it's better to love them and not have them." _

And with that he walked inside with a smile on his face as he and the others played games until morning, none of them knowing that someone really was listening to George's wish. And none of them knowing that their lives would soon be changing.

* * *

**In-between**

Now the people I'm about to tell you about have many names, but I believe their Greek names would be the easiest for you to understand and recognize.

In a place in between our world and the next a woman listened to George's wish, she was tall, pale, and beautiful, and she made up her mind on what she was going to attempt to do, waking her husband she told him to get ready as she requested a meeting with a few others.

Standing in the room was Chronos, a man who looked old, yet young, his hair was white, as though it never had any color, Persephone, her husband Pluto, a man pale like his wife, handsome, but with lines by his eyes as though he's used to sadness, Aphrodite, a woman of beauty and love, with her golden yellow eyes and bright blue eyes, and the fates hidden behind a tapestry as they continued working while the conversation occurred.

**Chronos**: _"what's this about Persephone?"_

**Fates:** _"you do realize that what you're thinking will change everything."_

**Aphrodite:** _"what are they talking about Seph?"_

**Hades:** _"how about we all stop asking questions and Sephone can start at re beginning."_

**Persephone:** _"in the year 2008, George Weasley made a wish that not only were things different but that they knew what happened so they could still love the ones they loved."_

**Fates:** _"so you brought us here for what? To convince us to change what has already happened?"_

**Persephone:** _"no, I brought you here to change what has been wronged. Somehow someone altered the Potter siblings' lives and we are unaware as to what their lives originally were supposed to be. Because of this I believe.."_

**Aphrodite:** _"you believe we have every right to change it, to make it a bit more acceptable to your wishes?"_

**Chronos:** _"No, she wants to grant a poor boys wish. I see no reason why we SHOULDN'T change things."_

**Hades:** _"Chronos and Sephone are right. I mean think about it, Fates, you have said that their lives didn't play out the way you wanted. Aphrodite, you cried for three days straight because soul mates never had a chance to know each other or they were taken away from each other prematurely. Persephone and I have had to open our gates to souls who have died many years before their clocks were up. I agree with Sephone, I want to change their lives."_

**Chronos:** _"I stand with Hades,"_

**Aphrodite:** _"as do I"_

**Fates:** _"well than it seems we have plans to make."_


	2. 5th YearThe Journals appear

**5th year**

Umbridge, an uptight brown haired witch wearing a horrible pink cardigan was fuming, once again those Potter children were running their mouths about You-Know-Who, there just has to be a way to expose their lies. Turning the corner she came face to face with a twelve year old boy with turquoise hair, on the floor next to him was a small stack of journals. Before she could say anything he spoke:

**Boy**: _"You want to prove that the Potter children are lying, and my, associates, want to change the future, so I have brought back with me a number of journals. Today, at lunch, gather all students, staff, and ghosts, and open the first journal. Good luck _Professor_ Umbridge."_

And with that, he was gone, but the journals were still there. Opening the first one and reading the first page a smile spread across Umbridge's face. The smile stayed there as she went about preparing to call the school to lunch.

* * *

Lunch time:

Just as instructed Umbridge gathered every person at the school (dead or alive) in the great hall. When she was sure everyone was there she cleared her throat before speaking in a sickly sweet voice:

**Umbridge**: _"hem hem, attention, I have just received a number of journals here that I'm supposed to read aloud to all of you."_

Whispers raced around the room as students tried to figure out what the journals were about. Umbridge took the first journal and passed it to Dumbledore. With eyebrows raised Albus took the proffered journal, opened it to the first page, and read aloud, causing all attending to go quite,

* * *

Journal 1, page 1

First things first, Professor Umbridge, if you want to prove the lies of the Potter children than you have to do as we say, exactly as we say it. We have broken down the things you need to do in step by step directions, which means, you have to complete the previous step before you can move on. Most of the steps will only have names; these are the names of the people that have to be present for you to continue reading.

**If they are not present than the journals will lock themselves until they are present.**

Step 1:

Minister Cornelius Fudge, Madam Amelia Bones, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shackelbot, Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley, Audrey Payn

Here AD paused as he sent off a patronus requesting their presence. Within minutes they had all arrived and been filled in, and had been given seats at the teachers table.

Step 2:

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie Weasley.

Bill and Charlie arrived first and were greeted by the boys while Ginny made room for them to sit by her. Then Arthur and Molly came and were greeted with hugs and hi's.

Step 3:

Remus Lupin, Snuffles, Xenophillius Lovegood,

Remus was greeted with cheers from most of the hall as Snuffles ran around saying 'hi' to numerous people before settling in at Harry's feet, Xenophillius was greeted warmly by Star and Luna

Step 4:

Rita Skeeter, Rosemerta, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley,

Rita was greeted with stiff nods and Rosemerta came and star had gotten up to greet her but before she could the Dursley's came freezing her in her tracks. Vernon, upon seeing Star started turning a nasty blotchy shade of purple.

Pointing his finger at Star he bellowed:

"You, freak, what have you have done this time!"

he took a step towered her only to have Rosemerta step in front of him with her wand drawn, and most of the hall had gotten to their feet. That's how everyone stayed as AD continued reading.

Step 5:

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, Harry, the truth about Vernon has to be told when they get here.

This statement was meant by a stressed silence. When Fleur and Viktor came they stayed standing in the doorway staring at the drawn wands.

**Umbridge: **_"Well Mr. Potter I do believe it's time for the truth."_

Harry stood and Vernon's face turned towards him.

**HP**: _"I don't know what I'm supposed to say,"_

**DM**: "_Well, Potter, how about you explain to the hall how Star got the scars on her check."_

**HP**: _"Our uncle gave them to her."_

Gasps filled the hall and when he continued talking the hall as a whole seemed to hold its breath, but with every word Harry seemed to get more strength until he told them everything,

_"He would starve us, lock us in our room or in the cupboard under the stairs and one day, Star took the blame for Dudley dropping a plate and Vernon took the belt to her."_

With that Vernon roared and told him to shut his mouth, but with a flick of his wand Krum silences him

_"Vernon always beats us if we so much as looks at is wrong he's attempted to starve us on numerous occasions and if it wasn't for Dudley he would have succeeded,"_

**AD:** _"Ms. Potter is this true?"_

Reaching up to stroke her cheek,

**Star:** _"that is the truth and will remain the truth under any spell or potion (here she looked at Umbridge)_

**Snape:** _"why didn't either of you say anything?"_

Before they could say anything most of the students answered_:"It never came up!"_

At the look of shock and most of the adults faces Hermione explained:

_"Anytime we find something out about either of them and ask them why they didn't tell us they always answer with it never came up, nothing more and nothing less."_

By now Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley had magiked Vernon and Petunia to a chair and had created a seat Dudley. Fleur took a seat next to Harry and Viktor sat next to Star, with a pointed look from McGonagall AD continued reading

Step 6:

Mrs. Longbottom, Olivander, Dobby, Kreacher, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy,

Dobby and Olivander were greeted warmly, Longbottom and Kreacher were greeted with forced smiles and by the time the Malfoys came Draco had moved to sit between Crabbe and Goyle much to the confusion of the adults.


	3. The Next 3 Steps

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how this is on a FANFICTION website I would think you would know this. But, just in case, everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply adding an O.C. or two, and playing with the story.**

Step 7:

Have Star prepare the hall

That sentence was greeted by laughter, the whole student body had started laughing and when the teachers looked at Star she was smiling. When Snape raised his eyebrow to the girl she promptly stood up and made her way to stand in front of the doors. With a snap of her fingers the students' laughter seized, and the jaws of the teachers dropped. She raised her hands in front of her, palms down then raised them palms up, and the students immediately stood up and the teachers looked on in amazement. Turning her hands sideways she made a motion of pushing something to either wall and all four houses moved the four tables to either side of the walls. Then the students went and stood in the center of the room. And star looked up into the astonished faces of the staff , smirked and then whistled three sharp notes, and the adults watched in wonder as the tables disappeared into the walls and the hard floor was covered in a thick carpet, then all sorts of chairs and seats scattered themselves around the hall. Somewhere from inside the mass of students Harry spoke up,

"Is there another step professor?"

Shaking himself out if his wonderment Albus looked down and read

Step 8:

Choose

**Umbridge**: "and what's that supposed to mean!"

**Star**: "Prefects, if you will."

In answer to her words eight pairs of wands turned toward the ceiling and made a series of movements and the adults watched as banners fell as though to revel the house cup winner, but instead of showing a single house it showed the school crest on a deep purple background, and it was then that the adults realized that the seats and carpet were different shades of purple, black and white

**Star:** "What it means _professor_, is we as students have to choose where we want to sit. Because for whatever reason these people want us to sit as a school not as separate houses."

The students sat

Step 9:

turn the page and begin reading.

Here AD passed the journal to McGonagal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HP is NOT mine

* * *

"First things first, after a **very** long debate we have decided to keep our identities a secret until a later time, yes, that means there are multiple people writing this.

Second off, you are in the year 1995, which means the Potter siblings are in 5th year, but since most of you don't know the truth about their pasts we are going to start before their first years. Something's won't become clear until later on in the journals only because we want you to have all background information before you come to a conclusion, also something's aren't as they seem, while others are exactly what they seem.

Professor Flitwick, if you would please charm the journals to read themselves that way if something is written no one has to actually say it.

If there are any questions ask the students, most of them here and even some that have recently graduated know alot about what happened during the Potter children's first four school years and a select few know about parts of their earlier years. If a question is asked and the answer is not known or no one is willing to say it then rest assured, all questions will be answered if not by the end of the journals than afterwards. Star, Harry, a lot of secrets will be brought to the light, and a lot of closed wounds will be reopened, this will be hard for not only the two of you, but for those around you as well, have faith dear children there are people close to you who care far more than they let on.

Now we have a letter to be read aloud by Madam Amelia Bones,

**Bones: **"We won't go into details at the moment, but we will tell you that Sirius Black is innocent, we were all betrayed, and then fooled by a Gryffindor, that much is true but it was not Sirius Black. He will be joining in this reading and if anyone draws their wand on him then we assure you, you will have **at least** two wands drawn on you, I say at least because I give the hall permission to defend whatever you deem worthy to defend, but, before that, I must ask that you magic Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Vernon Dursley, and Mrs. Petunia Dursley to a corner of the room, so they can listen and observe but add no comment and are safe from harm's way,

(Afterwards)

Thank you Madam, 

-Signed Strangers of the Future. 

P.S. Sirius if you please,"

Even though the hall was warned when Sirius transformed quite a few adults drew their wands and pointed them at him until they noticed majority of the hall ( teachers and students alike) had also drawn their wands but instead of pointing them at the convict they were pointed at them.

**AD:** _"I do believe we should all put our wands away and continue reading."_


	5. Reading

A/N: Still nothing but the OC is mine

A/N: Mention of abuse

* * *

Journal 2 Page 1

"On November 1st 1981 two great men made two terrible mistakes."

At that eyebrows rose while a few people closed their eyes,

"The first mistake, was made by Sirius Black."

Here Sirius put his head in his hands,

"He went after the man who betrayed us, and ended up being put into Azkaban, without trial, the second mistake was made by Albus Dumbledore."

Here many eyebrows went up as heads turned to him.

"Thinking all would be well he left the potter siblings at their Aunts house hoping they would be safe. Petunia Dursely née Evans couldn't understand why her parents paid more attention to Lily than her. So she tried to run away from everything to do with her family, only to find Vernon Dursley, a man who charmed his way into her life and marry her and she ended up having his child.

When petunia opened her door to find two sleeping babies and a letter she didn't know what to think, she brought the kids inside, and opened the letter. Upon reading the news about her sister and brother-in-law, and that the two kids were now in her care she didn't cry. She couldn't, because she knew Vernon would be mad, but she also knew that these two kids where all that was left of her broken family. After a lot of arguing Vernon agreed to allow the kids to stay and went to work. Even still she didn't cry. Petunia Dursley never cried, not for her sister, not for her family, and not for herself. She couldn't show weakness in front of Vernon if she wanted to protect the kids. As the Potter siblings grew up Vernon forced them to chores. As soon as they were tall enough they started cooking meals. It grew to the point that they cooked, cleaned the house kept the garden and did the laundry. When Vernon would go to work, Petunia would help, but if Vernon was she was mean and rude to the two of them. If anything bad happened, whether at work, home, or in between, Vernon would take out his frustrations on the two kids. He would beat them with his hands, or sometimes an object nearby, and a few times, when he was really mad, he would use his belt. Star received the two scars on her cheek because one day Dudley dropped a plate and Vernon, who was preparing for work had his belt in his hand, the belt buckle itself cut open her cheek from the number of times he struck her, but only two of the cuts left scars."

No one said anything, no one could, even Umbridge was sitting there in shock. But the journal wasn't done.

"Vernon would starve them, and the only thing Petunia could do was sneak them food in the middle of the night. The two kids slept in the cupboard under the stairs and would often get locked in there with nothing but spiders, dust, and darkness for company. This was the life Harry and Star lived until they received their Hogwarts letter, after that the only difference, was they now slept in Dudley's second bedroom, where Vernon insisted on putting all broken toys, instead of two kids."

Why the spell stopped reading we may never know, but it might have something to do with the fact that Fillius was not only spelling tissues to appear around the room but was also fanning his own eyes. The shock of the truth about the Potter children's home life was deafening. But everyone had one question on their minds. One question no one wanted to ask, but everyone need to know. To save everyone the trouble of trying to breech the subject Draco Malfoy bluntly asked, already knowing the answer:

**Draco:** _"Star, did your uncle ever, I mean how bad did he, well, um I mean, Potter, didyouruncleeverabuseyousexually?"_

The hall held their breath as she looked up and met his eyes:

**Star:** _"He tried, once, he had had a bad day at work, had a long drive back home and had drinken a lot of alcohol. He grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs and started ripping my clothes, attempting to take them off. That was the first time I ever saw Aunt Petunia stand up to him. She came into the room grabbed me and pulled me to the door told him he could stay in the room until he was sober and promptly locked him in there. Then she held me as I cried. After that he never tried again."_

**Bones,** looking at Vernon: _"Be warned, after these journals are finished you will be charged for everything you've done to your wife by the muggle judge, then by the Wizenmgot, you will be tried for the child abuse on both your niece and your nephew, and I assure you everything you own, down to the last penny you made, will be taken and given to Petunia who will, by then, be your ex-wife."_

**Fudge:** _"And that is a promise."_

**Dumbledore:** _"I do believe now would be an excellent time for dinner and then bed. We will continue the readings tomorrow after breakfast."_

With that everyone stood and he clapped his hands, and the tables reappeared and dinner was served, but the Potter children were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Up on the astronomy tower

**Harry:** _"How long until they find us do you think?"_

**Star:** _"I would wager the four of them won't make it through dinner before they come looking for us, seeing as how well Hermione and Ron know you they'll be here in a couple of minutes."_

**Harry:** _"What about Nott and Zabini?"_

**Star****_:_**_ "They'll figure out I'm with you and follow Ron and Hermione."_

**Harry:** _"Are you sure?"_

**Ron:** _"Knew we'd find you here Harry!"_

**Blaise:** _"Knew we'd find you here as well Star."_

**Hermione:** _"What were you two talking about?"_

**Harry:** _"We were debating how long until you lot showed up so we could discuss what's going on."_

**Nott:** _"What do you guys and ladies, think about these journals?"_

**Hermione:** _"I think it's a huge invasion of privacy and Professor Umbridge has no right to read them."_

**Blaise:** _"But seeing as how the Minister is here reading as well I don't believe they care"_

**Harry:** _"Which means we're stuck reading this"_

**Star:** _"And it's only going to get worse."_

**Nott:** _"So how can we turn the tables in our favor?"_

**Ron:** _"Well, we're stuck reading them, yet they allowed us to sit where we want."_

**Hermione:** _"They obviously know quite a bit about us."_

**Snape:** _"Obviously."_

**Hermione:** _"Oh, shush, sit down we're thinking."_

**Snape:** _"Again, obviously"_

**Star:** _"They, whoever they are, might be one of us,"_

**Nott:** _"Strangers of the future,"_

**Blaise:** _"Sounds like something Luna would come up with."_

**Snape:** _"So it's fairly safe to bet at least one of us helped write this,"_

**Ron:** _"Or were forced into giving the information."_

**Harry:** _"Which means everything we've done will be read aloud for everyone to hear."_

**Ron:** _"Bloody hell"_

**Hermione:** _"Language Ronald"_

**Ron:** _"So far it doesn't look like the tables can be turned"_

**Hermione:** _"Nonsense there has to be a way."_

**Star:** _"The truth."_

**Snape:** _"Which version?"_

**Star:** _"If everything is going to be read aloud then our secrets from Him coming back to our love lives will be revealed"_

**Nott:** _"So you're suggesting we tell the students to drop their acts"_

**Ron:** _"No one will want to, most especially Malfoy, not with his dad there"_

**Harry:** _"And we don't even know if they're going to say everything."_

**Hermione:** _"It's decided then, we wait, and depending on what is read next will decide our next move."_

**Star:** _"If that day is read about than well tell the students,"_

**Harry:** _"If that day isn't mentioned at all,"_

**Snape:** _"Than we keep our mouths shut."_

**Hermione:** _"Precisely"_

**Snape:** _"Star, you and your brother should sleep up here tonight, I'll walk the rest of you back to your dorms and in the morning I'll retrieve the two of you after breakfast."_

**All:** _"Agreed"_


End file.
